Death
by skitskat24
Summary: Not as emo as it sounds! From a 100 theme challenge on dA, Neku is dead again, and this time it's not Josh's fault. So what does our favorite Composer do? Sexually harass the poor boy! THERE'S A LEMONY CONTINUATION, JUST SO YOU KNOW! T for limeyness ;


09. Death

Neku opened his eyes to the pure white room around him. He knew this place. Four years ago, he had been here. He'd lost and gained many things here. For this is the place where the Reaper's Game began and ended. He'd died at the hands of the silver-haired Composer the first time, so how did he die this time? He couldn't remember. All he could remember was pushing Rhyme out of the way of some crazy speeder, bright headlights, and a crash. After that it was all black. Neku Sakuraba had died yet again, this time on accident. He wondered why he was back here though. He prayed he wouldn't have to play that horrible game again. Even after the first game, Neku had no problems keeping to himself, keeping the friend limit to 5. Making new friends would probably be a disaster. He also really didn't have much to offer in terms of an entry fee, and losing his memories again would be hell. What could Josh possibly want him for now? Suddenly, the light faded, and he appeared in an empty Dead God's Pad. A white, flowing, figure stood before him, looking a lot like a much older and god-like version of his friend and ex-partner. But then the light started to fade away, and Joshua began to look more like himself until the light was gone and the all-mighty Composer of Shibuya became Joshua Kiyruu.

"Welcome back to the UG, Neku-Neku~," oh Gods, he hadn't heard _that _name in a while, "It's been so boring without you here, but now it seems you're back and not by my doing!" He smirked and gave Neku his trademark giggle… honestly, what else could he call it? It's definitely not laughing and it's not a chuckle. It's a weird man-giggle that Neku never understood.

"Why am I here though? I thought I could only play the game once… or at least only for one death," He'd broken the rules many a time in the three times he's played the Game, but this rule seemed to be set in stone no matter what.

"Well you see, Nekky, I like you. You're interesting, entertaining, but you're also very cute and a good friend to me. I couldn't just let you die, that would be such a waste! But I can't make you live or make you die now, you have the choice, but it comes with a price as it always had," Josh walked around Neku and wrapped his arms around his waist, making the music addict more than a little flustered. "Now, you have three options here, because you're not wholly dead yet. Your first option is to have a 100% chance of living, but you'd have to become my proxy, or in other words, my new Conductor. I gave you this option because you've played the Game three times, know it well, and are a fair judge. You're perfect for the position, should you decide to take it. You're second option is to stay here for a while and take your chances with the medics in the RG. If they can save you, you live, if they can't, you have a choice between option one and option three."

"Which is…?" Neku asked as he was lead towards on of the many couches in the Dead God's Pad. "Accepting death and moving on to the Higher Ground. I call it the HG, and I can visit you there when I'm not busy. You'll get to look down on those in the UG and the RG, and helping them you see fit. You can even go down and visit the RG every so often, but only in dream-form. You'll be like a Guardian Angel, to put it frankly," Josh explained with a smile while sitting Neku down and then plopping right down with him. "I'd recommend option two, Neku dear." "Why? So I can see whether I live or die and then choose what I want to do with my Afterlife if I die?" the redhead gave the Composer a questioning look. "Exactly, Nekky~! My, my, you've gotten a lot smarter than when we were in the UG!" Neku smacked him upside the head while he just laughed.

"Alright then, I'll go with option two," he decided, and suddenly he felt weighed down, as if gravity had increased to keep me down. "Excellent~! You'll be here a while, since it'll take about a day before the hospital can decide whether you'll live," Joshua said smoothly, almost…seductively as he began to work his way behind Neku, "So you're mine for the time being." Neku felt a warm, slithery tongue slide up the side of his ear, making him go crimson with embarrassment, and his bisexuality beginning to show.

"H-Hey! W-What are you d-doing?" Neku cried as he felt a hand snake it's way into his cargo pants and touch him in places he only touched in private. "I'm the Composer, Neku dear! I'm the one giving you these options, and I'm the one in control of everything. So I think it's only fair you give me something in return, ne?" Joshua smiled as his other hand went to Neku face, turning the pink-tinted cheeks towards the violet gaze behind him, "So I suggest just going with the flow, because if you die, this is happening often no matter which path you choose," He spoke before putting his lips onto his soon-to-be Conductor's pink ones.


End file.
